Other games exist which require participants to stack playing pieces onto a base structure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,159, issued to Alsip on Jan. 2, 1996, describes a game of skill, which includes a single base element having a horizontal upper playing surface and a plurality of uniformly thick playing pieces. The playing pieces are stacked on the playing surface until an upper limit is reached. Players then continue to place playing pieces on the stack until the structure is toppled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,655, issued to Kurita on Jun. 12, 1990, describes a single elastic support structure on which weighted disc-shaped playing pieces are stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,636, issued to Pagani on Apr. 16, 1991, describes a game apparatus for supporting a variety of games, including an unstable beam upon which playing pieces are stacked. The playing pieces are described as figures having a flat base and a flat upper surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,936, issued to Warehime on Dec. 17, 1991, describes a game which requires players to stack small magnetic marbles onto a single elevated base structure.
Considering the above-noted prior art, it would be advantageous to develop a game that requires players to stack non-uniformly shaped playing pieces onto an arrangement of multi-levelled base structures in an unrestricted manner, which can be played using many different game playing rules and strategies, and which is easy to understand and play by people of all ages.